


Class Action

by WaitingxInxSilence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, High School, Minor Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingxInxSilence/pseuds/WaitingxInxSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's secret identity is threatened when an akuma possesses on of her classmates during first period.  With no way out and Chat Noir nowhere in sight, can she possibly keep her friends and her secret safe? Good thing she won't be fighting alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black Butterfly Effect

Chloe sifted through her locker, trying to make room for her newly purchased Ladybug wig. Everyone in Paris knew she was a cosplayer ever since the Lady Wifi incident, but as her father says, all publicity is good publicity, and Chloe felt no need to hide it. After all, someone actually thought she was the miraculous Ladybug! If not for being publicly humiliated and nearly murdered on a live feed, it would have been the greatest night of her life! She tugged her camisole back into place, hiding the Ladybug costume she wore under her clothes. Their teacher was known for giving 'pop' quizzes after each major chapter, and with her current knowledge of the Hundred Years' War, she could use all the luck she could get. But even with her tendency to mix up all the different Phillips, there was a more pressing need for a little extra luck.

Tossing her bangs from her eyes, she passed her book purse to Sabrina, “Today is super important. You got that?”

She nodded, shifting her stance as Chloe added another textbook to the bag.

“You need to get to class first. You are going to sit across from Adrien, and you are going to casually, cas.u.al.ly.,” She jabbed Sabrina in the chest, punctuating each syllable, “ask him what he's going to be for Halloween. Then I can know what to go as so we can be a matching couple.”

Sabrina slung her own bag over her shoulder, clutching Chloe's to her chest as a shield, “But wouldn't it make more sense for you to do it?”

“No, Sabrina, it wouldn't. Let me explain the situation. I can't _happen_ to be wearing a matching outfit if I'm the one who asks him. So I can't _happen_ to take a picture with him as a couple. So I can't _happen_ to accidentally post it online so everyone knows we're together!” She bit her lip, _and kiss him,_ she thought, but if Sabrina knew that, she'd never be able to keep a straight face in front of the whole class. “Got it?”

Sabrina flushed, fiddling with her bow tie. “Got it,” she stammered.

“Good. Now get going,” Chloe shoved her accomplice toward the door, “I can't afford to be late.”

Marinette arrived to class early as usual to secure the best seat-- the one right next to Adrien. Unfortunately, Adrien hadn't shown up yet, but he was sure to sit next to his best friend, Nino, so she had a 50/50 chance for prime Adrien-viewing action. She chewed her lip. If Adrien sat right in front of her, she could stare at his luscious locks for the whole day without getting caught. But if she sat behind him diagonally, she could sneak peeks of his profile, but then someone might get suspicious-- and what if he caught her looking? What would she say?

Alya's arm wrapped around her shoulder, “Hey, Marinette! Thinking about Adrien again?”

“No!” She screeched, “I mean yes. I mean, is it obvious?”

“Only to me. You had one of your weird faces on-- like a zombie, only instead of braaaaaaaains you're all, 'Adrien! Adrieeeeeeeen!'”

“Shhh!” Marinette covered Alya's mouth with the palm of her hand, following her to their usual second row seats. “Keep it down!”

“I know, but it's not exactly a big secret.”

“Alya!”

“Okay, okay!”

Sabrina stumbled into the class, fuming. She had devoted herself to Chloe, but all she ever cared about was designer labels, Ladybug, and getting close to Adrien. She probably didn't even like him, just his place in the fashion world. Plunking down next to the seat he was sure to take, Sabrina set Chloe's bag on the chair next to her, rehearsing her lines. She watched the last few students filter in. Still no Adrien. She slunk back in her seat. All she ever wanted was to be close to Chloe. To mean something to someone as beautiful, popular, and all around talented as her. But no matter, she was always treated as some sort of second class citizen. The barking lap dog at the heals of a queen. The only girl she ever seemed to pay any attention to was Ladybug.

If _she_ were Ladybug, she wouldn't have to take anyone's orders. Not her father's, not Chloe's, probably not even the mayor. People would look up to her. Respect her. And Chloe might actually see her as an equal. No. Her better. Sabrina grinned, stewing in her malice, not noticing Chloe taking the seat behind her.

Elsewhere, in a darkened observatory, a flock of white butterflies swarmed under the light of a giant, dilating lens. The mysterious villain, Hawkmoth, watched the classroom with devious interest. “The honored master/servant relationship. Without respect, without trust, even the most loyal devotee will stray,” A lone butterfly perched in his open palm, and closing his fingers around it, Hawkmoth embedded it with his dark energy. “Perhaps it's time for a shift in power. After all, a master without a charge is nothing.” He released the tainted insect with a flourish of his cane, “Go, my akuma! Fly and possess that girl!”

Chloe double checked her reflection before putting away her compact. Thanks to some rotten twist of fate, Adrien hadn't arrived and her plan would have to wait at least until after their lunch break. She drummed her fingers impatiently. If she were lucky, Adrien say he'd dress at Chat Noir, and she could wear her newly updated Ladybug costume with the built in push up bra. She sighed, smiling. Adrien would make a great Chat Noir. They were about the same height, and he wouldn't even have to find a wig. She blushed at the thought of Adrien in the skintight leather catsuit. It's be the perfect excuse to pose in lots of romantic shots with him. Everyone knew Chat Noir and Ladybug would make the perfect couple.

Unseen, the black butterfly fluttered into the room, landing on Sabrina's bow tie and dissolving into the fabric. Sabrina's face flushed with righteous indignation. How dare Chloe treat her like that?

Chloe nudged Sabrina, oblivious to her growing rage, “Where's Adrien?”

Sabrina's brow furrowed, “Who are you?”

“What? I said 'Where's Adrien,' he's usually here by now.”

“It's only all I ever wanted!”

Chloe elbowed her in the side, “Keep it down! Who on earth are you talking to?” Without a response, she leaned to ask Nino, “Where's Adrien?”

“Probably still at the photo shoot. Apparently there was some sort of mix up with the set, so they're running late.”

“Of course they are,” she huffed.

Everyone turned as Sabrina's chair clattered to the floor and stared aghast as a dark miasma enveloped her.


	2. Wrath of Widow Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the influence of Hawkmoth's akuma, Sabrina transforms into Widow Black and attacks her class.

“Sabrina?”

The dark shroud washed away, revealing a sadistic, animalistic version of Sabrina. Her normal school wear was replaced with a black and red skin suit, her sensible flats now red heeled boots.

Mylène ducked under her desk and hid her face behind her tablet, singing 'Smelly Wolf'.

Their teacher, Miss Bustier, reached for the phone in her desk drawer, “Everyone remain calm. Sabrina, if you would please right your seat.”

“My name isn't Sabrina! It's Widow Black!”

Max squinted through his glasses, “Do you mean 'Black Widow'?”

“No!” She screeched, “It's Widow Black!” Retching with her whole body, Widow Black vomited a spray of white webbing, barely missing Max but gluing Kim's sleeve to the desk instead. Despite his size, he shrieked shrilly and tried to pull himself free, but the webbing was too strong and the desk was bolted to the floor. The class panicked and surged toward the door, but Widow Black hurled another shot of tacky web on the exit.

Marinette's ears rung from the screaming. She reached under her desk for her shoulder bag, but Alya pulled her away. “We have to go, now!”

“But--” Marinette watched, helpless, as her bag was kicked in the confusion, skittering across the room and under the teacher's desk, taking her transformation partner, Tikki, with it.

With surprising ease, Widow Black heaved Alix across the room and onto the webbed door, trapping her against it.

Still in her seat, Juleka sat memorized. “Cool.”

“Not 'cool.' Freaky. Freaky and horribly inaccurate. You call this webbing? And since when did spiders spin from their mouths?”

“Maxwell, now is really not the time.”

Widow Black roared, a deep guttural sound. Her jaw popped and cracked like a snake, and with a lick of her gums, she spat out her human teeth, leaving gory black fangs and large, spider-like fangs in their wake.

“Way cool.”

Kim, managing to control his panic, managed to contorted himself almost completely out of his hoodie, but the adhesive had already soaked through the fabric to his skin. “Maxwell, I think you made it angry!”

“I'm just saying, if you're going for a spider theme, you should at least--”

Widow Black pounced.

Maxwell screamed as Widow Black knocked him into the table and on to the floor. The impact toppled the table, the bolted metal legs tearing up the floorboards as they went, and the sudden force ripped Kim free, tearing his skin and dislocating his arm in the process.

Miss Bustier shrieked and rushed to his aid, dodging students as they trampled each other trying to break down the door.

Just then, Chloe said what everyone was thinking, “Where's Ladybug?”

“Ladybug! Help us!”

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!”

Marinette dove, snatching her shoulder bag and freeing Tikki. “We have to transform!”

The small kwami flew toward her, “Are you sure?”

“No, but what choice do we have?”

“Right! Let's go!”

With a flick of her earring and a burst of violet light, Marinette became the Miraculous Ladybug, the spotted champion of Paris!

Marinette braced herself under the gasps and slack-jawed stares of her classmates.

Chloe crawled out from under her desk to get a better look. “Marinette? You're Ladybug? No way!”

“Oh my God!” Alya skimmed the buttons on her phone, ignoring the immediate danger and opening the camera application, “Marinette! Look over here!”

Seeing the blinking red light, Marinette's heart dropped to her stomach. Her best friend since preschool was more concerned with blogging about her secret identity than their friendship. She shook her head, eyes narrowed at Widow Black. She had to stay focused. The lives of nearly everyone she knew was at risk-- she couldn't afford to be hurt.

Marinette flung her yo-yo across the room, snaring Widow Black under the arms and pulling her off of a half-cocooned Maxwell. “You attacked the wrong class, homegirl! Looks like someone has to teach you a lesson!”

Alya squealed, excitedly shifting her weight from foot to foot, “You tell her, Marinette!”

Marinette glared, putting her finger to her lips and shushing her.

Widow Black roared, taking the stairs on all fours and rushing Ladybug. The class shrieked. Ladybug leaped, catapulting off of Widow Black and running in the opposite direction, using the momentum to jerk Widow Black backwards, leaving her spread eagle on the floor.

Marinette huffed, still reeling from the adrenaline rush. Could it really be that easy? She edged closer, wrapping the slack around her forearm as she approached.

Hawkmoth watched though Widow Black's eyes, tense, as Ladybug walked towards her. “Quick! Grab her miraculous! Now!”

As Ladybug reached for the enchanted bow tie, Widow Black jerked back to consciousness, and sinking her chelicerae into Ladybug's right bicep-- her dominate arm. Ladybug howled in pain. She could feel the panic rising in her chest, but tried to force it down. The screams of her friends became little more than white noise. She could do this. She was Ladybug. She couldn't fail. Widow Black writhed beneath her, trying to knock Ladybug off. Ladybug swung her leg around, pinning Widow Black's arm to the floor with her knee and making another grab for the bow tie. She pulled the cord, but it was too tight. With her dominant arm growing numb in Widow Black's mouth, Marinette braced her other leg on Widow Black's chest, pulling with her whole body. The tie held.

Marinette clenched her jaw, head aching. Usually possession made these things brittle. She pulled on Widow's jaw, freeing her arm from Widow's venomous grip.

Her classmates pounded against the shatterproof windows, desperate for escape. Miss Bustier urged them apart, “Everyone, try to stay calm. The police will be here shortly--”

Kim charged toward the window, wielding the fire extinguisher as a battering ram. The children screamed and dove away from the unexpected assault. Nothing. He attacked the widow again, and the glass shifted in its pane. Excitement quickly reverberated through the room as the class as the frame cracked and the glass's corner bent out of place.

Kim wedged himself in the open space, using his body to force the hole wider. “Ivan, Alya, get a bench!”

Alya lowered her camera phone from the action, “What-- me? But I'm-- You're not the boss of me!”

“For chrissakes, put down the effing phone and--”

She groaned, sprinting to the nearest bench with Ivan and carried it to the window, forcing it into the gap, making just enough space for one person to crawl through at a time. One small person.

Chloe vaulted for the opening, “Me first!”

“Move!”

“What's your damage?”

Still wedged between the panel and glass, Kim stretched his legs as far as he could, pushing his back against the edge of the glass and widening the gap as far as he could. “Rose, you're first.”

Chloe beat Nathaniel off with her hand bag, “I have to get to my locker! It's an emergency!”

“Really, Chloe? Now?”

“I need to get to my locker!”

“Nino, you're next!”

Milyne shrieked, “Ladybug's been bit!”

“Nino, go!”

Twisting in the crevice, Nino struggled to pull himself through. “I'm stuck! Oh God, I'm stuck!”

Chloe sneered, “Must I do everything myself?” and elbowed her way through the crowd. “This is going to hurt, and I really don't care.” She shoved Nino from behind, inching him forward, punctuating her words with another push, “I need. To get. To my. Locker!” With a kick to his behind, she forced him through. He hit the balcony with a loud thud, unable to brace himself, and Chloe followed immediately after.

With a huff, she pulled Nino to his feet. Glaring at the panicked mob in the gym below.

“Wow, thanks Chloe!”

“I need you to get me to my locker.”

“What?”

“Get me to my locker or I'll tell everyone you like Alya.”

“I don't—”

“Now!”

Widow Black convulsed on the floor, undergoing another transmutation.

Alix screamed. “Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!”

Marinette closed her eyes, straining to think under the growing din and pulsing in her head. How could she forget about Alix? She needed to think. She needed a plan. And as much as she was loathe to admit it, she needed Chat Noir. He rarely took even the most dire situations seriously, but he always managed to keep her calm through the storm. She needed a miracle. She needed... a lucky charm. Marinette was hesitant to use her last resort so soon, but the circumstances were grim at best, and what other choice did she have?

Switching her yo-yo to her working hand, she threw it in the air and shouted, “Lucky Charm!” and in a brilliant swirl light, pink and red hearts flocked together formed a spotted pad of steel wool. Marinette stared at the wad of metal that dropped in her hand. How was this supposed to be lucky? What was she supposed to do, exfoliate the hairs off Widow Black's growing comb feet?

Gritting her teeth, Marinette forced herself to ignore the cramping in her stomach as she frantically searched the room for inspiration. Her eyes settled on the bookshelf in the back of the room and the steady green light of the smoke detector. Sprinting toward the back, she used her momentum to climb the shelves and launch herself through the air, tearing the smoke detector off the ceiling as she fell.

Landing soundly, Marinette rushed to Alix. Popping off the plastic lid, she pulled out the battery and vigorously scrubbed the steel wool across the terminals.

“Ladybug! Thank goodness! ...What are you doing?”

“I'm trying to start a fire.”

“A fire?”

“I'm going to burn this webbing and get you loose. Trust me. I saw this one TV once.”

“Oh my God. I was better off with the spider.”  


Rose hobbled into the locker room, another student draped over her small frame. Chloe recognized the girl by the parasol she always had with her-- Aurore Something-Or-Other from the Kids+ junior weather forecaster contest. She'd lost, and Chloe didn't waste her time on losers.

With considerable effort, Rose helped Aurore to a bench, and set to work building an impromptu splint from the parasol. “Chloe, I need to borrow your belt.”

“Ha! As if! This is designer!”

“Chloe, I think her leg is sprained.”

Chloe pursed her lips, stripping the belt from her capris despite her protests. “It better be sprained, this is Kate Spade.”

Nino crossed his arms as Rose deftly wrapped the belt around Aurore's swelling leg. “So, what's in there that's so important?”

Chloe pinned her ponytail down and tugged her custom black wig into place. “Our contingency plan.” 

“Woah, four syllables! I'm impressed, but that doesn't really explain anything. What's the contingency plan?”

Shimmying out of her cardigan, Chloe revealed the red and black Ladybug costume underneath. She glared at Nino, pressing her mask into place, “I'm the contingency plan.”

“OMFG! You look just like Ladybug!”

“That's the point.” With a flick of her wrist, she tested her yo-yo. Perfect.

“Right. What can I do?”

“You can hold my purse.”


	3. Contingency Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gains an unexpected ally in her fight against Widow Black.

Ladybug crouched before Alix, racing against the pounding on the other side of the door, tearing at the remnants of Widow Black's webbing to free her classmate. She gritted her teeth. She had an akuma behind her, and an unknown threat in front. She knew the old saying about the devil you know, but without Kim propping the window open, and only one way to get Alix out, Ladybug had already made her decision. Yo-yo ready, Ladybug pulled the door open and came face to face with

herself.

No, not quite. Ladybug studied her duplicate. The hair was the same, but her eyebrows where thinner and lighter, and her skin a shade too tan. In fact, with the light blue eye shadow, she could even be

“Chloe!? This is serious! What are you doing?”

“Call me Ladybug, and I'm here to help.”

“I don't need help.” And with that, she shoved Alix into Chloe's arms and slammed the door behind them, “I need a miracle.”

The pounding on the door continued. “Ladybug, let me in! I can do stuff!”

The pulsing throb from her injured arm kept pace with the banging on the door, making it impossible to think clearly. Ladybug wretched the door back open, catching Chloe in mid-knock. “Do not make me regret this.”

Widow Black was back on her feet, and all traces of Sabrina had vanished.

“Okay. What's the plan?”

“I don't have one.”

Widow Black stared, unblinking at the duo. Her pincers twitched, sniffing out the newcomer.

“But you're supposed to be the super hero!”

“Just help Kim! I'll think of something!” Without waiting for confirmation, Ladybug charged the giant spider, “Hey, loser!” She slid between its legs again, and pushing off the floor with her back, kicked it in the abdomen with both feet.

“Oh my God, I'm like, totally saving you. I so have to tweet this.”

“Now is not the time, Chloe!” The chime of her earrings interrupted her train of thought. She was running out of time before she detransformed. She needed a plan, and she needed one fast. The newly evolved Widow Black's carapace covered part of the infected bow tie, so pulling it off would be nearly impossible. She would have to cut it.

Ladybug slung her yo-yo around Widow Black's neck, trying to reign her in, but the creature dragged her across the classroom, sending her crashing to the bookcase. “Chloe! Do you have any scissors?”

Ladybug's copycat hopped down from the window, having succeeded in pushing the window open wide enough to free Kim. “Do I look like I have pockets in this getup? Where would I even put scissors? I-- wait! I do! I mean, I did, until stupid Ms. Bustier took them away!”

Chloe and Ladybug locked eyes and quickly turned toward the Ms. Bustier's overturned desk. “The confiscation drawer!” They shouted in unison.

Ignoring the numbness spreading through her arm, Ladybug yanked on the cord of her yo-yo, dragging Widow Black down and climbed on top of her, riding the beast with new found strength. She had a partner. She had a plan. She had hope.

Chloe rushed to the desk, pulling desperately on the top drawer. Locked. She looked to Ladybug, panic spreading through her chest.

“Break it!”

The drawer's bottom had already splintered from the weight of Widow Black, and wincing against the pain, Chloe stomped on the weakened plywood, cracking the drawer open. Pulling the jagged edges aside, she rummaged through the contraband, producing a small glittered case.

The earrings chimed even louder in her ear. Ladybug shouted, desperately holding on to Widow Black as she bucked beneath her, “We're almost out of time!”

Running to Ladybug's side, Chloe pulled the cuticle scissors out of her manicure set, offering them to her. “Here.”

“No, you have to do it.” Ladybug wrapped her arms around the spider's neck, pulling back with the little strength she had left to reveal Widow Black's throat-- and the akumitized bow tie around it.

“Me?” The thought of getting that close to Widow's jaws drained the blood from her face. But Sabrina was her oldest friend. Her only friend. Chloe set her jaw and grabbed the tie. Forcing her eyes to stay open, she cut at the ribbon with her tiny scissors as Widow Black trashed above her until the fabric snapped from the pressure. Widow Black fell as though all of the energy fled her body, and a little purple butterfly emerged from the ruined bow tie.

“That's enough from you little akuma!” Releasing her old on Widow Black, Ladybug caught the cursed butterfly in her yo-yo. “Gotcha!” She opened the compact on her weapon, and the newly purified butterfly fluttered away.

“Bye-bye, little butterfly.”

Chloe crouched to pick up the remnant of the discarded steel wool. “I think you'll be needing this.”

Ladybug accepted it awkwardly. It was one thing to accept her help in the heat of battle, but any kindness from Chloe always came with a catch, and it was never directed toward her, at least, not knowing her as Marinette. Ladybug threw the steel lump in the air, and with a shout of “Miraculous Ladybug!” the lucky charm was replaced with a swarm of ladybugs. They flew through the class room, the desks were all turned upright, the books back on their shelves, the crack in the windowpane repaired, and Chloe's manicure set was once again secure in confiscation drawer of Ms. Bustier's desk.

Ladybug's earring chimed one last time, and in an instant, she was Marinette. She rubbed her arm absentmindedly. Her miraculous made everything as good as before, but it was strange to feel nothing after taking so much damage. She shrugged off her jacket to take a better look.

Normal.

“Weird.” She knew she should consider herself lucky she didn't need to be rushed to the hospital, but she still wished the ladybug swarm would bring her energy level back to normal too.

“Ladybug-- er, Marinette?”

“Yeah?”

“Could we... could we do the thing? The, um...” Chloe tentatively raised her fist, “you know.”

“Oh!” Marinette chewed her lip. First she got Chloe's help, and now she was asking for a favor. Maybe this whole day really was a dream. “I don't think Chat will mind.”

The girls bumped fists. “Mission accomplished.”

Chloe squealed, pulling Marinette into an awkward hug, “Today has been the best day ever! Minus, like, nearly getting killed. We gotta take a selfie!” She unpinned her wig, combing back the flyaway hairs with her fingers. Chloe patted the hips of her Ladybug costume, “Shit. No pockets. Okay, so, I don't have my phone on me. Stay right there! I'll be right back-- just don't move!” Chloe ran to the door, but it opened before she had the chance to reach it.

“Chat!?”

“I came as soon as I heard-- where is everyone?”

“They ran away. But we stayed 'cause we're totally brave and awesome. Right, Marin?”

Marinette nodded, dumbstruck. Chloe was giving her nicknames now? Had she fallen down a rabbit hole on her way to school. With her luck, it was certainly possible.

“But yeah, everything's cool now. We totally handled it girl power style, am I right, Marin?”

_Again with the nicknames!_ Marinette nodded again, reclaiming some of her brain functions and joining them by the door. “Yeah.”

Chloe's arm slid easily around Marinette, like they were old friends, “We're totally superheros now.”

“Yeah! Right! Totally.” Marinette cringed internally. Now Chloe had her doing it.

Chat Noir's brow furrowed as he looked at the freshly tidied room, “But... where's Ladybug?”

Marinette tensed reflexively. “Ladybug? Uh...”

“She left already.” The lie slid from Chloe's lips as smoothly as if it had been rehearsed. “Right out the window. You just missed her.”

Chat deflated. Marinette blinked. Was he actually upset over not seeing her? Or at least, not seeing Ladybug?

He perked back up, an easy smile across his lips. “Alright then. Ladies, my work here is done.” With a salute, he dove off the balcony, and extended his staff to poll-vault on to the roof and out of sight.

“Show off.”

Chloe's lips twisted, “'My work here is done'? But he didn't do anything!”

Marinette bit her lip. She was probably right, but she still felt responsible for defending her partner. “Maybe he was helping out somewhere else. I mean, there could've been an robbery on the other side of town or something.”

Chloe blew her bangs out of her face, “Yeah,” she said doubtfully, “maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter ends a bit abrubtly, and for that I apologize. I'm trying to take part in Fic-a-Day May, and I'm already behind. I have a clopin shift at work, so it was either write to sleep. I have a bit more, but it made sense to cut it at the time skip. I do plan on finishing this story tomorrow. After that, who knows?


	4. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's class resumes in the wake of another akuma attack, tensions still high. But can the knowledge of her secret identity stay safe in the hands of thirteen people?

One by one, the class filtered back into their seats, excitedly chattering among themselves. Alya sat in her regular spot next to Marinette, but refused to meet her eyes. Marinette sighed. Now her best friend was acting like Chloe, and Chloe was acting like her best friend. Ms. Bustier returned to her desk, still shaken from the second attack on her class this month. “Quiet please, everyone. I know today has been more... eventful than expected. But I think it would be best if certain details of today's events were not made public.”

“Did something happen?” Adrien strolled into the classroom, seemingly oblivious. Marinette's breath caught. Even outing herself to the entire class and a near-death experience couldn't keep his presence from brightening her day.

Kim slammed his hands on his desk, nearly rising out of his seat. “Oh my God, you missed it! We all saw who Ladybug is! She--”

Ms. Bustier speared him with a glance, “would appreciate her secrets being kept secret, I'm sure.”

“I wasn't... I just was going to say she was awesome! She was all like bam! And wham! And one minute she was on the ground, and then she was on the ceiling, and it was just” He waved is arms, as though trying to snatch the right word from out of the air, “Awesome! You really missed out.”

Adrien lamely took his seat, “You _all_ saw?” He asked, expression tight.

Sabrina leaned toward Chloe, “Is this a joke or something? I don't remember any of this.”

“That's because you turned into a giant spider monster and tried to eat everyone. I'll fill you in more later.”

Sabrina paled, “I _what_?”

“Don't worry. It's nothing a little foot massage and pedi can't fix.”

Nino nudged his best friend's arm, “But seriously bro, you would not believe! We're all like, honorary superheroes now!”

“Must be pretty great.”

Marinette laughed, hoping to divert any suspicion, “It really was, right Alya?”

The group turned to her, but Alya sat arms crossed, determinedly glaring out the window.

Marinette chewed her lip, “Alya?”

Adrien shifted in his seat, "What happened with them?"

Nino paused, uncertain how he should respond. "Uh..." He turned toward Marinette, looking for a good lie.

"She, um, wasn't able to get any good footage! Which means she won't have anything to put on her Ladyblog tonight. _Right,_ Alya?" Marinette winced, not intending to come off so forceful.

She harrumphed and turned away, desperate not to cry in front of her friends.

Chloe leaned across the aisle, waving her hand to catch their attention, "Psst, Marin-nay-nay, watch this."

_Oh no, not another nickname._ "Whatever you're thinking--"

She stood, one hand raised and leaning on the desk with the other. "Miss Bustier!" She half sang the teacher's name, "I'm still too worked up to give you the undivided attention you deserve for class today. In fact, I think we're all too traumatized to be anywhere but with our families."

"Chloe, take your seat."

"But that's no fair! We all got to go home when Alya went psycho-crazy!"

"Miss Bourgeois!"

She plopped ungracefully in her seat, sneering. Mylène leaned forward to the blonde and whispered, "It was worth a shot."

"Alright class, clear off your desks and take out a number two pencil."

The class groaned in unison.

"Yes, yes, it's that time. Don't act so surprised." Returning from her desk, she handed the stack of quizzes to Nino, instructing him to take one and pass it down.

Chloe took the papers from Adrien and handed the rest to Sabrina, her anxiety kicking in. She had studied. She had the best tutors in all of Paris. She was Chloe Bourgeois. She could do this. Chloe glanced at the paper as she filled in her name and date and frowned. All fill-in-the-blank. She glared at the back of Bustier's head. Did no one use true/false any more?

_1\. How long was the Hundred Year's War?_

Chloe swore under her breath. Was this a trick question? Who starts a quiz with a trick question? Bouncing her leg, she dared a glance at Sabrina's paper, but her handwriting was too small to read from where she was sitting. She ran a hand through her hair. Was she sweating? It felt like she was sweating. The Bourgeois don't sweat. They don't glisten either.

A quick look to her left proved Adrien was having no problem. Her mouth slacked. Was he already half done? How long had she been spacing out? Forcing herself to take a deep, calming breath, she moved on to the second question. Chloe strained to focus on the words on the paper, but the letters seemed to dance around the page. She pressed her thumb and middle finger on the pressure points on either side of her eyes, warding off the coming headache. She squinted at the second line. Was that a 'b' or a 'p'? More importantly, where her lips dry? She licked them. Definitely dry. Her mouth was dry, too. Hands shaking, she rummaged through her bag for her passion fruit lip balm ball. She grasped it with a sigh of relief. Struggling to twist off the cap, the ball launched from her trembling fingers and bounced on the floor in front of her, the sound seeming to echo throughout the room.

Ivan paused, hiding his interest behind the remaining quiz papers. He, Chloe, and a couple other students watched, transfixed, as the plastic egg rolled across the floor, stopping under the toe of Miss Bustier's shoe. Chloe immediately straightened, her leg stretched out under the desk from trying to catch the balm with her foot.

Miss Bustier briefly inspected the colored orb, "Miss Bourgeois? Is there a problem?"

She swallowed, feeling everyone's eyes on her. How dare she just call her out in front of everyone like that? "I--" Her voice cracked. "I need... That is, I... I..." She hiccuped. _Oh no._ "I just had a really hard day, and..." Chloe banged her fists on the table, willing the tears not to fall. Panicked, she looked to Sabrina for help.

Sabrina's eyes widened, taking in the sheen of her eyes and flushness on her face. "Chloe, you're not about to--"

Cutting her off, she turned to her idol and rival in love. "Nay-nay?" Their eyes caught, and Marinette nodded. It was time to be a super hero again.

The class hushed when Marinette pounded her fists on the table. It sounded random at first, but then a pattern emerged. She leaned forward, "Nino!" she urged, insistently.

"Ooooh, I gotcha." He joined in, easily falling into rhythm. Then Adrien. Then Alix. Then Sabrina and Kim. Chloe sat back down. She had no clue what Marinette-also-Ladybug was trying to pull off, but at least the attention was off her.

"Class, please--"

Cutting through the noise, Marinette chanted, "Ear.ly. Release. Ear.ly. Release."

A smile bloomed across her face as understanding settled in. Chloe joined in the ruckus, chanting along. She wasn't sure when it happened, but soon, the whole was chanting, and she could have sworn she heard the other classes through the walls. The sound was deafening and flat, but she still found a warm comfort in it.

The protest stuttered to a stop when the principal came on the PA system. Chloe slipped her sunglasses over her eyes and slouched down, trying to look as small as possible. They were in big trouble now. The kind her father might not be able to get her out of.

"In light of today's events, classes will be dismissed and resume Monday morning. For anyone who does not have a ride home, the guidance office phones will be made available--"

There was probably more, but Chloe couldn't hear it over the whoops and cheers of her classmates. She looked to Marinette and grinned. Marinette smiled, hesitant, and waved. Even after everything, Ladybug was still looking out for her. How cool was that?

"Everyone. Everyone! Take your quizzes with you. They'll be due first thing Monday morning! Closed-book, so it's on your honor not to go through any notes. Got it?" A few people murmured affirmative grunts of "got it" and "yeah" as the shuffled out of the room. Going note-free wouldn't be a problem; she had Google.

Students from all classes flooded into the hallway, excitement urging them forward, but too cramped to run. Nino slung his arm around Adrien's shoulder. “Where were you man? You totally miss out whenever anything cool happens.”

Adrien sighed. There was a good reason why he was never around, but it wasn't something he could share with his best friend, at least not yet. “We've got time. It's not like the gorilla knows to pick me up yet. Fill me in on everything.”

“Nah-a-ah, bro! Not everything. Superhero code-- now that I'm practically a sidekick and all. I wouldn't expect you to understand.”

Adrien laughed at the irony of the situation as Chloe rushed past him, her interest in flirting and smothering him erased in the presence of her heroine.

Chloe hugged Marinette from behind, nearly knocking the pair off of their feet. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Oh, um, you're welcome?” Chloe's new attitude was a welcomed change of pace, but a decade's worth of bullying would be hard to forget.

“You didn't think you were going to get away without a selfie, did you?” She pulled out her cellphone and waited for it to boot up, “Ugh! Why do these things have to take so long?”

Marinette spotted Alya in the crowd. She watched as Alya bit her lip and turned away. Was she still angry? She wouldn't really blow her cover. They were best friends from the beginning, and she didn't have any evidence, did she? Marinette started to weave through the crowd, only to be stopped when Chloe caught her by the elbow.

“Okay, it's ready! I don't have a selfie stick on me so we'll just have to get real close.” She raised the phone in front of them and pressed her cheek into Marinette's. “Say 'besties'!”

Marinette squinted against the flash, her body stiff from being so close to her life-long rival.

She squealed and hugged the phone to her chest. “This is totally going on Instigram! You actually don't look that bad in this one. Your forehead looks a little shiny, but don't worry, I can fix that. Just have to find the right filter.” She held the picture up to Marinette for approval. “What do you think? I played with the contrast a little, so now it looks all dramatic, not oily.”

Marinette leaned back, the phone much too close to her face. “It's nice. Really. But I--” She tried to pull away, watching the back of Alya's form slipping out of sight.

“Your eyes do look kind of squinty, but your mom is Asian and there's no filter for that. It'll have do. It is the best picture we have so far after all.” She laughed.

Marinette gritted her teeth. As much as she'd love to put Chloe in her place, the longer she stayed, the harder it would be to reach Alya in time. She made a noncommittal grunt and darted through the crowd. “Alya!” She pushed through the masses, faster now that she'd seen her target, and desperate not to lose her. “Alya!”

Alya turned, her eyes narrowed, but carrying the overall air of defeat. “What do you want?”

Yikes! Marinette huffed, out of breath. Holding a transformation always took a lot out of her. “Sorry, I am way out of shape.”

“Yeah, right.”

“No, really!” Marinette did a quick glance of her surroundings and frowned, realizing there were still too many people around to speak freely. “Days like today always take a lot out of me.”

Alya shifted on her feet, considering this new information, “Wouldn't you rather be talking to your new best friend?”

“I already have a best friend. Chloe's just a fan. My most prestigious fan, as she puts it. But she's still...” Marinette juggled air, trying to find the right word, “ _Chloe._ ”

A strangled laugh burst from Alya, and the pair immediately relaxed.

“You're not still mad, are you?”

She rocked back on her feet, “Well, I was pretty pissed at first. I mean, I suspected for a while, what with your disappearing acts and all, but you were there that one time Alix went crazy because her watch broke, and Ladybug showed up...”

“Time travel.”

Alya grabbed her friend by the shoulders, shaking her excitedly, “You can travel through _time_!? Off the chain!”

“No, no. At least, not usually.”

“You have to tell me everything! Are you really thousands of years old? What's your suit made of? What's Chat Noir really like? Oh please, oh please, oh pleeeeease!”

Marinette discreetly slipped her hand in her purse, silently assured knowing Tikki is by her side. “I can't tell you _everything_ -everything. I mean, it doesn't just affect me, you know. But... not here.”

Alya muffled a squeal between her hands, failing to contain her excitement. “This is so cool! My best friend is a superhero! Hey, does this make me Jimmy Olsen?”

Marinette's lips twisted. She didn't remember anyone named Jimmy from anything they'd watched recently. Was he a sidekick or a super villain or something? “...Yeah, I guess. Are you sure you're okay with all this? Like, this isn't going to be on the internet tomorrow or something, right?”

“Well, I was pretty mad at first. I kind of felt like, as BFFs, I should've been told first, but I get that it was a heat of the moment kind of thing. And then I thought, well, Clark Kent didn't tell Lois Lane in _All Star Superman_ until after he found out he was dying, and Dick didn't tell anyone in _Young Justice_ , and I know none of the X-Men in _X-Men Evolution_ came out until it was all over TV. So... I guess what I mean is, yeah, I'm still kinda peeved, but more at the whole situation than at you. If that makes any sense.”

It did, but most of the references were lost on her. “No, yeah. I totally understand. I just... don't know what any of those things are.”

“What!?”

“I know Superman! And Lois Lane!”

“Oh my God.”

“Wait, wait! I saw that X-Man movie!”

“Which one?”

“There's more than one?”

Alya turned away, her face in her hands. “Oh my God. That's it. We can't be friends. I don't even know you. Goodbye, former bestie. I can't go on. You have failed me.” She posed dramatically, her hands over her heart-- if her heart was on the other side.

Marinette dropped to her knees, imitating the telenovela shows her father followed, “Take me back! I can do better, I promise.”

“You are ridiculous, you know that?” Alya laughed, pulling her friend to her feet, “I hope you didn't have any plans this weekend, 'cause you are in for one hell of a movie marathon, girl. And you also owe me, like, a zillion croissants. Silence isn't free you know.”

“Make it five.”

“Five!? Girl, you drive a hard bargain, but I'll take it.”

The pair bumped fists, their intertwined hands shooting upward in their secret handshake. Marinette knew she'd have to check in with the other kids in class, but for once, she wasn't worried. All things considered, everyone seemed to be taking it pretty well. There was a new, tangible solidarity in the class. Chloe would probably still be annoying as ever, but she wouldn't be bullying her or any of her friends, and she bet Ms. Bustier wouldn't give her any flack about being late ever again. Ladybug may have lost a secret, but Marinette found a dozen new allies today, and life couldn't be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. One more adventure down. A lot of character development happened in the canon while I was writing this, like the Antibug and Evillustrator episodes and the season finale. I considered reworking this new information into the previous chapters, but I'd prefer to start, and finish, other story ideas instead. I may expand upon this work-- it's just a matter of deciding if I should work my newer ideas into the same timeline as this one.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and as always, I'd appreciate any constructive criticism and love your review and comments even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I agreed to start writing Ladybug fan fiction in order to be released from a promise not to watch new Ladybug episodes without my friend. Three episodes later, I've made good on that promise with a little more that 1100 words. I plan for this work to only be three or four chapters long so I won't lose focus, and it will delve a lot into the supporting cast. Knowing that Hawkdaddy also reads fan works also helped spur me on. (Senpai, notice me!)
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
